Il Les Haïssait Toutes
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Il les haïssait toutes. Toutes ces filles, pimpantes, souriantes, pomponnées, rayonnantes, fières de leurs attributs, des attentions de la nature à leur égard. Ces chiennes hypocrites ne cherchant qu'à se balader au bras d'un garçon connu et reconnu. [...] -Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kise ? Me dis pas que tu vas vraiment aller voir ce film pour midinettes…" [AoKise]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Il Les Haïssait Toutes**

Il les haïssait toutes. Toutes ces filles, pimpantes, souriantes, pomponnées, rayonnantes, fières de leurs attributs, des attentions de la nature à leur égard. Ces chiennes hypocrites ne cherchant qu'à se balader au bras d'un garçon connu et reconnu. Beau, talentueux. Elles n'étaient rien. Ne valaient rien. Elles le dégoûtaient. Leur déhanchement, leurs rires, leurs regards, de la racine de leurs cheveux lissés jusqu'au bout de leurs ongles manucurés ; elles lui filaient des haut-le-cœur. Les voir minauder lui donnait envie de les gifler. Entendre leurs gloussements, leurs roucoulements stupides aussi. Il aurait voulu qu'elles disparaissent toutes, qu'elles arrêtent de se coller à lui comme s'il risquait de s'envoler. Chaque fois que l'une d'elles l'approchait, toujours pour les mêmes raisons, il sentait ses entrailles se tordre.

Il voulait les chasser, mais il n'en faisait rien. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il subissait. Parfois, il envisageait de tout plaquer et de s'enfuir, se disant qu'il ne supporterait pas la vision d'une de ces horreurs un jour de plus. Elles n'étaient que des vautours le considérant comme un morceau de viande. Ce qui le retenait, c'était la peinture qui s'écaillait lentement mais sûrement. A moins que la folie n'ait fini par le gagner et qu'il n'ait commencé à s'inventer il ne savait quoi pour se rassurer, pour se dire que l'autre avait besoin de lui. En tout cas, il avait en tête que le visage de celui qu'il aimait ne cessait de s'assombrir, comme s'il souffrait lui aussi de cette situation. Et il se disait qu'il devait être là pour le soutenir, de la même manière qu'il effleurait le projet de s'engouffrer dans la première véritable brèche qu'il découvrirait chez l'autre jeune homme qui s'obstinait dans son paraître merveilleux.

Et vint le jour où ils se croisèrent au cinéma. Kise présenta sa petite-amie du moment ainsi que le film qu'ils allaient voir ensemble. La faille frappa Aomine de plein fouet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vanner gentiment le couple. Il l'avait vu. Oui. Il n'avait même vu que cela ; le mouvement de côté qu'avait fait le blond pour mettre, l'air de rien, sa main dans sa poche avant que la fille ne puisse s'en saisir. Celle-ci eut une moue de déception mais ne dit rien, certaine que son petit-ami ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Le basané ne trouva même pas à en rire. C'était le moment ou jamais. Cette fêlure… C'était là, béant. C'était l'invitation la plus éhontée qu'il ait jamais vue. Peut-être même qu'il y en avait eu d'autres, mais à ce moment, les maux de son cœur n'avaient pas encore suffisamment aiguisé son esprit pour qu'il les remarque. Alors il pouvait continuer à être trop fier pour saisir cette opportunité… Il pouvait continuer à avoir trop peur pour bouger. Ou alors… Ou alors…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kise ? Me dis pas que tu vas vraiment aller voir ce film pour midinettes…

-Quoi ?…, tiqua la fille. Ce n'est pas… Ryota, dis quelque chose !

Mais l'As de Keijo était abasourdi par cette soudaine brèche dans la carapace de son ami. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre que le masque de nonchalance et le voile de moquerie que portait constamment l'As de Too venaient tous deux de tomber. Un instant, il se demanda tout de même s'il ne rêvait pas. Mais… Non, le ton employé par Aomine n'était pas celui de la plaisanterie. C'était brutal. C'était amer. C'était plein de rancœur et d'attente. C'était une perche lancée avec toute la violence, tout le tact présumé dont pouvait faire preuve le basané. Il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Celle-là même qu'il avait si savamment refusé de donner à la fille.

-Tu as mieux à me proposer peut-être ? Répliqua Kise avec une surprise mal dissimulée.

-Infiniment mieux, oui, assura l'As de Too.

Les lèvres du blond se retroussèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu affirmer que son ami, ou lui-même, parlait bien du film à venir.

-Et c'est moi qu'on dit vaniteux ? Renvoya-t-il malgré tout.

-T'es mal placé pour certifier avoir affaire à de la vantardise alors que t'as même pas vérifié.

-Bon, ça suffit ! Intervint alors la fille. Notre séance va bientôt débuter, il faut qu'on prenne nos pl-… !

-La ferme, toi ! L'interrompit Aomine. Il ne t'aime pas ! Il ne t'a jamais aimée ! Ni toi, ni toutes les autres pétasses avant toi, alors laisse-le respirer, et moi avec ! Il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi !

Alors que la fille suffoquait d'indignation, l'As de Kaijo rétorqua, sur un ton à mi-chemin entre la menace et la stupéfaction ;

-Oh, parce que, _toi_ , tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin ?…

Le basané serra les poings, ainsi que les mâchoires. Il lâcha un grognement bestial, les prunelles orageuses.

-Tu ne vas pas voir le bon film, insista-t-il, puis il tourna les talons.

Il marcha rageusement jusqu'à chez lui où il se jeta sur son canapé et ferma les yeux, un bras sur le front. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le battement régulier de la pendule. Il voyait la scène d'ici. Kise et cette fille, dans le noir. Elle allait se coller à lui, la tête sur son épaule, attendant qu'il passe un bras autour d'elle. Elle allait ronronner, ils allaient s'embrasser… Parce que l'As de Too s'était planté sur toute la ligne. Il n'y avait jamais eu de faille. Ce n'était qu'un couple naissant qui se cherchait encore, rien d'autre. Et il avait dû passer pour un idiot fini à s'interposer ainsi, à jouer les effarouchés. Et pendant une durée indéterminée, il demeura là à s'insulter mentalement en vocalisant de temps en temps une ou deux injures. Jusqu'à ce qu'on cogne à sa porte. Il ignora les coups, mais on s'entêta. Alors il finit par se lever.

Il trouva le blond sur le palier. Haussant un sourcil, il jeta un regard suspicieux aux environs.

-Elle n'est pas là, avertit l'As de Keijo. Elle a rompu.

Et disant cela, il montra la marque rouge sur sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? S'enquit Aomine.

Kise se passa une main dans les cheveux puis la nuque, penchant la tête, prenant cette pose du mec embarrassé voulant faire croire à son assurance.

-Que je n'allais pas voir le bon film. Et… ce n'est pas toi qui vas subitement me dire le contraire, si ?…

Le basané déglutit péniblement et c'est avec une voix gutturale qu'il répondit ;

-Non…

Avant de tirer le blond à l'intérieur.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Et voilà mon premier véritable AoKise. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Il est assez court mais un développement supplémentaire aurait été superflu ; après tout, les deux premiers paragraphes expriment le principal et sont flous précisément pour qu'on ne puisse pas savoir s'il s'agit du point de vue de Aomine ou de celui de Kise. Pour ce qui est des derniers petits détails, le reste de l'écrit s'en charge. Je trouve que c'est un pairing très intéressant, justement parce que ce sont deux personnages déconneurs à leur manière et très portés sur la gent féminine, alors les mettre ensemble me titillait depuis un bon moment. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin trouvé l'inspiration à leur sujet !**


End file.
